Secretos Ocultos
by PaulitaBDM
Summary: Mel es una chica que lleva una vida normal hasta que conoce a shu sakamaki. Ella le parece haberlo visto tiempo atrás pero no recuerda donde y cuando lo hace, se le revela un horrible secreto sobre ella que pondrá en peligro su vida y la de las personas que la rodean. Shu tendrá que hacer un sacrificio para salvarla cuando se da de cuenta de que la ama. (Espero que les guste)


**Una Noche Lluviosa**

Miro la lluvia caer por la ventana de mi cuarto y empiezo a ponerme el uniforme el cual era lindo excepto por el asco de falda que lo conformaba,me miro en el espejo y si definitivamente no me gustaba la falda así que me la quito y me pongo unos chores negros, me recojo mi cabello negro en una coleta baja,cojo mi bolso y mi mp3. Bajo las escaleras, me despido de mi tía, salgo de la casa y me meto en la limusina lista para ir a estudiar.  
>Saco el mp3 de mi bolso y me pongo los audífonos,me sentía incomoda tener que estar en una limusina yo sola pero que mas da si mi tía me obligo a ir en una, no le basto con tener que haberme arrastrado hasta japón para luego meterme a estudiar en una escuela nocturna cuando en estos momentos podría estar en mi camita durmiendo soñando con volver a Inglaterra con la vida que verdad no me gusto volver a Japón,bueno es el lugar donde nací pero también el lugar donde mis padres murieron en un accidente mientras que yo jugaba en un parque feliz sin saber de lo que había ocurrido y entonces me entere, llore y llore, tenia solo 7 años cuando eso ocurrió pero luego apareció tía Neri y fue la que me consoló, me fui a vivir con ella a Inglaterra y viví feliz hasta los 16 años, después su trabajo la traslado aquí a Japón y bueno aquí estoy dirigiéndome a estudiar, si que alegría, pienso con sarcasmo.<br>Salgo de mis pensamientos y veo que ya hemos llegado,me bajo y salgo corriendo a la entrada del instituto para no mojarme,cuando llego a la entrada mis nervios aparecen, el solo hecho de ser nueva y no conocer a nadie me pone nerviosa pero bueno no voy a mostrar debilidad delante de nadie, subo el volumen de la música y entro sin pensarlo dos veces.  
>Menos mal que tenia los audífonos puestos para que me ayudaran a relajarme un poco, todos me miraban y eso me fastidiaba, acelero el paso y empiezo a buscar el despacho del director hasta que lo encuentro, me quito los audífonos y me dispongo a entrar, cuando lo hago veo a un señor de menos de 40 años sentado en un escritorio,levanta la mirada y me sonríe.<br>-Hola querida, debes de ser la estudiante transferida, gusto en conocerte-me dice.  
>-Si soy yo, también es un gusto de conocerlo señor.<br>-Por favor dime Señor Yagami y supongo que vienes por tu horario-me dice para luego empezar a buscar en un cajón y sacar un papel para luego ofrecérmelo.  
>-Si vengo a eso y gracias, bueno supongo que voy clases,adiós-le digo para luego salir.<br>-Adiós-escucho que me dice.  
>Miro la hoja que me dio y mierda mi primera clase es historia, porque a mi, prefiero otra cosa menos historia. Empiezo a buscar el salón al que me toca ir pero no lo encuentro, luego siento que alguien me toca el hombro, me volteo y veo a una chica de cabello rubio y lindos ojos rosas,era de la misma estatura mía.<br>-Disculpa pero necesitas ayuda con algo, ya te he visto pasar por este pasillo cuatro veces- me dice tímidamente.  
>-Emm si de hecho estoy buscando el salón en el que estén dando historia en estos momentos.<br>-Se donde queda si quieres te puedo llevar-me dice ofreciéndome una sonrisa.  
>-Si claro, muchas gracias.<br>-Con gusto y soy Yui Komori.  
>-Soy Mel Asahi.<br>Mientras ella me guiaba la mire de reojo y vi unas extrañas marcas en su cuello.  
>-Listo ya llegamos.<br>-Gracias- le digo  
>-Oye si todavia no tienes con quien andar, tal vez yo te pueda acompañar.<br>-Amm si claro.  
>-Si bueno adiós, voy a llegar tarde a mi clase- me dice para luego dar la vuelta y salir corriendo.<br>Mire la entrada del salón en el que tenia que ingresar, otra vez aparecen mis nervios.  
>-Bueno Mel tendrás que entrar ahí en cualquier momento- me digo a mi misma,luego a paso rápido entro y veo como todos me dirigen la mirada.<br>-Hola florecita-veo que me dice la maestra.  
>-Hola amm yo soy la estudiante transferida.<br>-Oh si claro, por favor pasa y preséntate-asiento con la cabeza y paso al frente.  
>-Soy Mel Asahi un placer conocerlos, espero que nos podamos llevar bien-digo forzando una sonrisa.<br>-Bueno Mel te puedes sentar en el asiento del fondo.  
>-Gracias- le digo para luego dirigirme hacia ya.<br>Cuando llego veo que detrás de mi asiento esta sentado un chico de cabello entre blanco y rosa de ojos color carmesí observándome, la verdad me sentía incomodaba con su mirada, le ofrezco una sonrisa luego doy la vuelta y me siento en mi puesto lista para escuchar la aburridora clase de historia.  
><strong>20 minutos después<strong>  
>Esto es demasiado aburridor pienso para mis adentros entonces sin que nadie se diera cuenta saco mis audífonos y me los pongo, me recuesto en el puesto para quedar mirando hacia la ventana la lluvia caer, cierro los ojos un momento para descansarlos un poco, todavia no estaba acostumbrada a eso de estudiar por la noche.<br>Siento que alguien me sacude el hombro, abro los ojos para encontrarme el rostro del chico de ojos color carmesí, me levanto y me desperezo, me quito los audífonos,luego miro para todos lados y no hay nadie en el salón.  
>-Donde están todos-pregunto aun adormilada.<br>-Te quedaste dormida y te perdiste las primeras clases-me dice.  
>-Pero si yo solo me recosté un ratico-dije.<br>-Si te recostaste y luego caíste en invernación, dormiste tres horas y ya todos salieron a receso- me dice algo fastidiado.  
>-Oh-digo-bueno gracias por despertarme, soy mel-le digo<br>-Subaru, bueno ya que te despertaste adiós- me dice para luego salir del salón dejándome sola.  
>-Adiós-le digo.<br>Me levanto de mi puesto y salgo del salón, quiero seguir durmiendo pienso.  
>-Mel-escucho una suave voz, me volteo y miro a yui.<br>-Hola-le digo.  
>-Mel estuviste durmiendo-me dice.<br>-Amm no claro que no-le digo soltando una risita nerviosa.  
>-Bueno,emm oye mel te importaría acompañarme a la biblioteca, tengo que entregar un libro y después te puedo enseñar el instituto.<br>-Claro vamos-en el transcurso hacia la biblioteca me contó que vivía con los hermanos sakamaki y que uno de ellos estaba en mi clase, que se llamaba Subaru y entonces supe que se refería al chico que me despertó.Cuando llegamos puede apreciar que la biblioteca era enorme.  
>-Bueno espérame aquí ya vuelvo-me dijo, me quedo observando y entonces veo la sección de fantasía, me dirijo hacia ella y empiezo a ver los libros que hay, siempre me han gustado los libros de fantasía de repente siento que mi pie tropieza con algo, pierdo el equilibrio y caigo al suelo golpeándome la cabeza me levanto y me sobo mi cabecita, luego me volteo para buscar la causa de mi caída y veo unas piernas,pero que,había un muchacho de cabellos anaranjados que se hacían claros al final tirado en el suelo de la biblioteca durmiendo.<br>-Oye despierta-le digo pero no abre los ojos y entonces me empiezo a enojar,como es posible que me hace caer y ni siquiera se despierta, entonces me doy cuenta que tiene audífonos puestos, se los quito de un solo tirón-Oye idiota despierta-le grito.  
>Abre los ojos lentamente y me mira.<br>Me quedo paralizada, esos ojos azules que tiene el los he visto antes,si si si los he visto pero donde, entonces siento un dolor en la cabeza que luego se vuelve mas fuerte.  
>-Ah-suelto un gemido de dolor.<br>Me agarro la cabeza con las manos, me empieza a doler mas fuerte, entonces se me viene una imagen a la cabeza,veo un parque destruido y en medio de el hay una niña llorando,siento otra punzada en la cabeza y las lagrimas se me empiezan a salir.  
>Siento que me desvanezco y caigo al suelo,lo ultimo que veo son esos ojos azules,después todo se torna oscuro.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno este es mi primer fic y espero su apoyo.<strong>

**El otro capitulo lo subo de pronto dentro de dos días. Chaos **


End file.
